borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Armory Assault
Armory Assault is a story mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx given by Athena. Background :"You have the code to get into the weapons depot. The code is Blue, Yellow, Cyan, Orange. BYCO, remember? Once inside the depot you need to expose the munitions to ensure their destruction. Be careful, don't expect Knoxx to take this lying down though." Walkthrough Objectives :Enter and destroy the Atlas armory. :*Enter code :*Expose munitions Strategy The first part of the mission is to defeat General Knoxx. Knoxx fights in his own special Devastator with dual energy cannons mounted on the arms. These Eridian-based weapons are able to track moving targets and can be quite damaging if they connect. They are shock-based attacks than can be resisted effectively with Cationic shields or appropriate Class MODs. Knoxx's Devastator armour also has a leap attack capability, where he flies into the air with his armor's jetpack and then slams into the ground. It does significant damage, although the attack is easily spotted and can be avoided by leaping away just before the impact. When the fight starts, Knoxx will fight alone, but after he loses about 30% or 40% health, he summons two Devastators, then several Lance Combat Medics, and a Badass Devastator when he has 10% or 20% health left. The most important part of this fight is to kill the medics promptly as their Lance Aid Station Scorpios can quickly heal General Knoxx back to full health with their powerful percentage-based healing effect. These waves of enemies will still appear even if General Knoxx is killed quickly. Failing to kill General Knoxx in a short period of time will result in him sending out more waves of Devastators and medics. This may make defeating him incredibly difficult. Good weapons to use against General Knoxx are rapid-fire automatic weapons that can inflict a sustained barrage of gunfire to his head. Shots to Knoxx's head will land critical hits which interrupt the charging of his cannons and throw off his targeting, just like any other Devastator. The containers in the middle of the combat zone can provide substantial cover and can be used tactically to lure Knoxx into places where he can become temporarily stuck. With some firing angles this means that players can gain a line of sight on Knoxx's head while Knoxx's return fire does nothing more harmful than light up the far side of a container. Dazing the General using a Siren or Hunter's ranged dazing skills can be a very effective addition to the fight. To a lesser degree Berserker's melee stun can be used when engaging Knoxx at close quarters. If he is staggered or dazed, his overall combat effectiveness is greatly diminished. A slightly risky but extremely effective strategy is to try staying right up close on Knoxx's front. His arm weapons have an convergence point that is a good distance back. His cannons cannot track nearby targets well and attackers are free to blast away at him with close range weapons. However, this will usually trigger him to start performing leap attacks. If the Badass Devastator is spawned before Knoxx dies, a counter tactic is to position Knoxx in the middle, blocking the other Devastator's line of sight. The Devastator's rockets can deal significant damage, but with Knoxx's massive armored suit in the way, they have little chance of reaching attackers. Additional Badass Devastators will spawn some time after the first is killed making the Badass a high priority. Upon entering the area, players can also go directly to the left where there is a rock along the wall which offers some good cover. General Knoxx and the additional Devastators can't strike targets behind that cover, and the rock is also small enough to offer a position with which to strike back at them. After defeating General Knoxx, the red force field blocking the way will power down, leading to a locked door. This door can be opened by entering the color combination. The color combination, is the one found during the mission Code Breaker: Time is Bullets, which is BYCO, e.g.: Blue, Yellow, Cyan, Orange. Once the code is entered, the door will open, allowing access to the Armory proper. To complete the mission, players should walk to the elevator. On pressing the elevator button, a 2:30 countdown will begin, time during which as many chests should be looted as possible. At the end of the countdown, the Armory will be destroyed, killing the vault hunter. The player will respawn at the beginning of the map, but will not pay any respawn fees. There are many ways to loot the Armory, including glitchy ways. For an in-depth explanation, here. Completion :"You've done it! With their stockpile either destroyed or in your backpack, hopefully Atlas will finally leave you and Pandora alone." Notes *Players (along with either the aid of grenade jumping or Sledges Shotgun) can use the floor glitch to gain access to all the chests without triggering the countdown sequence. They can then loot, pause > exit and re-load their last save to get to T-Bone Junction and get back to the armory, however they will have to fight General Knoxx again. The armory will reset itself with new weapons for each chest. *The entrance to the room with red shielded walls has an incompletely-mapped floor. Falling through the gap at the door will allow the player unlimited time in the Armory. *Quitting the game after completing both objectives, but not turning them in, will also leave Vault Hunters locked out of the Armory. As of writing, the best workaround is to join the game of someone else who is on this mission and complete it there. However, it can also be solved by overloading the floor with medkits, clipping through and proceeding to grenade-jump back up through the incompletely-mapped floor with the use of a sticky grenade, or using Sledge's Shotgun in multiplayer to propel a character over to the roof of the Armory. A thread on the Gearbox forums about people experiencing this glitch can be found here. *If this mission is to be executed in multiplayer, it is possible for a friend to accept Super-Marcus Sweep. This will result in completing the latter mission rather than the main mission. *If playing as Lilith, it is possible to avoid being killed by the explosion by using Phasewalk before the armory explodes. fr:Attaque de l'armurerie ru:Штурм склада